marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro (minimateking30's version)
The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro ''(Also sometimes referred to as ''Spider-Man 5) is a film directed by Max Carroll. It is the fifth entry into the Spider-Man film franchise. Plot Several months after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter Parker continues to fight crime as Spider-Man. He pursues and apprehends Aleksei Sytsevich. Later, Peter meets with Mary Jane at the hospital as she gives birth to their baby daughter, May. Meanwhile, the 23-year old son of Norman Osborn's friend Daniel Kingsley, Roderick, moves into OsCorp Tower with his father, who had purchased the company after the death of Harry Osborn, in order to find work. Daniel soon grows ill, and it is eventually revealed that it is cancer. Daniel then gives Roderick a small device he claims contains Norman's life's work. The next day, Daniel dies and Roderick is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. While working in an OsCorp laboratory, electrical engineer Max Dillon shocks himself by accident and falls into a tank of genetically-engineered electric eels. They attack him, and he mutates into a living electric generator. Meanwhile, Peter and Mary Jane discuss moving back to Aunt May's Forest Hills home in order to raise May. But before they can discuss it, Dillon wanders into Times Square, accidentally causing a blackout, and is stopped by Spider-Man after a battle. Dillon is taken to Ravencroft Institute, where he is studied by German scientist Dr. Kafka. Meanwhile, Roderick's mental state continues to deteriorate because of his father's death, and he wanders about the OsCorp tower's genetics laboratory, where he accidentally uncovers a prototype strain of the OZ formula, the same formula that accidentally created the Green Goblin. Roderick then injects himself with OZ, not knowing of it's effects. Meanwhile, Peter and Mary Jane get ready to move back into the old Forest Hills home with baby May in order to settle down. Heading down into the basement, Peter discovers some documents hidden by Aunt May from his father. After overlooking them, Peter compares the notes given to him by Curt Connors from months ago. Piecing together his father's research, Peter concludes that his parents were attempting to keep Norman Osborn from selling his father's research to the U.S. military for fear of it's use as a military weapon, and that Osborn framed his father after delivering Peter to Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Enraged by this revelation, Peter heads for OsCorp Tower as Spider-Man in order to collect his father's remaining work in order to keep it out of the company's hands, and he does so discreetly. Upon returning home, Peter hears a voicemail from Mary Jane, who is out shopping with the baby, asking if he was alright and to get back to her when he had the chance. He calls her back and tells her of the situation involving his father's work, and Mary Jane sympathizes. Meanwhile, Roderick's condition continues to worsen as a result of his OZ injection, and his skin begins turning to an odd shade of orange. Meanwhile, Max, now going by the name of Electro, causes a blackout at Ravencroft and escapes. Peter heads off to fight him as Spider-Man. Mary Jane then watches her husband's battle with Electro on the news, fearing for his life. However, Spider-Man finally manages to defeat Electro by knocking him into a water pipe, short-circuiting him again. Afterwards, Roderick, now horribly mutated and wearing an orange hood to conceal himself as a result of the OZ, finds one of Osborn's old gliders. After leaving OsCorp, Roderick begins to christen himself as the "Hobgoblin". Terrorizing New York, he fights Spider-Man at the top of the George Washington Bridge, the same location where Gwen Stacy was killed by the Green Goblin. The Hobgoblin is then knocked unconscious and defeated by Spider-Man, who then turns him in to the authorities. After returning home, Peter tells Mary Jane about his battle with the Hobgoblin, and throughout the whole ordeal, he couldn't help but be reminded of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin. He then decides to go into a minor recession as Spider-Man for a few weeks in order to recuperate from the battle and help raise May. Five weeks later, Roderick is coping with the aftereffects of his transformation while incarcerated at Ravencroft. Gustav Fiers, an associate of Daniel Kingsley, visits Roderick under the guise of OsCorp business and introduces himself. In secret, the pair discuss the eradication of Spider-Man. Roderick orders Fiers to start with Sytsevich. Later an unknown team of men break Sytsevich out of prison. Equipped with electromechanical suit of armor, Sytsevich calls himself "the Rhino" and rampages through the streets. Peter, after being inspired by Mary Jane's words of encouragement and May's smiling, confronts and battles the Rhino as Spider-Man. Cast * 'Dylan O' Brien '- Spider-Man/Peter Parker * 'Michael Ealy '- Electro/Maxwell Dillon * 'Jim Carrey '- Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley * 'Vladimir Mashkov '- Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich * 'Emma Stone '- Mary Jane Watson-Parker * 'Gary Oldman '- J. Jonah Jameson * 'Howie Mandel '- Daniel Kingsley * 'Stan Lee '- Ravencroft security guard. Gallery Asm2.png|Spider-Man Asm elctro.png|Electro Asm hg.png|Hobgoblin Asm rhno.png|Rhino